Juro Solenemente Que Te Amo
by Ciryatan Tarsartir
Summary: Estavam no fim das férias. Iriam ingressar no sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, onde tinham passado os melhores momentos de suas vidas. Daí a uma semana eles embarcariam no Expresso pela última vez, e nesse último ano o inesperado iria acontecer...
1. Fim de Férias

**"Juro Solenemente Que te Amo"**

Estavam no fim das férias. Iriam ingressar no sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, onde tinham passado os melhores momentos de suas vidas. Daí a uma semana eles embarcariam no Expresso pela última vez, e nesse último ano o inesperado iria acontecer... Esta Fic é repleta de Romance, Humor, Mistério e é claro, Marotos! Boa Leitura!

Esta história é totalmente baseada na série de livros Harry Potter da autora J.K. Rowling, portanto todos os direitos reservados a ela.

**Capítulo I – Fim de Férias**

Lílian Evans era uma linda garota da Grifinória. Tinha os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes. Era admirada por muitos garotos, e talvez fosse mais, se o estudo lhe proporciona-se tempo para isso. Lílian era a aluna mais inteligente, mais CDF e mais certinha de sua casa, e só não era de toda Hogwarts porque algumas garotas da Lufa-Lufa conseguiam superar sua "santidade". Ela tinha uma melhor amiga, que se chamava Judy Beauxton. Judy era alta, tinha os cabelos longos, cacheados e castanhos. Assim como Lílian, tinha os olhos verdes, só que um pouco mais claros, e adorava estudar. Isso foi o que mais as aproximou ao longo do tempo, apesar de Judy não ser tão aplicada (ou neurótica) quanto Lílian. A Srta. Beauxton era a garota mais cobiçada da Grifinória, perdendo apenas para algumas garotas da Corvinal, o que ela odiava admitir. Além dos olhos, da beleza e da inteligência, as duas garotas tinham a coisa que consideravam mais importante , o ódio por uma pequena turma que adorava atormentá-las: Os Marotos.

"Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom", esse era o lema do quarteto mais famoso que Hogwarts já vira. Pedro Petigrew, ou simplesmente Rabicho, baixinho, gordinho, cabelos e olhos castanhos. Ele nunca fora realmente convidado para se juntar ao grupo, mais de tanto andar atrás deles acabou ficando de vez. Era um animago, ilegal, diga-se de passagem, assim como todos os outros Marotos, e quando se transformava adquiria a forma de um rato.

Remo Lupin era o mais intelectual do grupo, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, era alto e magro. Seus amigos o chamavam de Aluado, e ele era o único que não se transformava em animago, pois na infância havia sido mordido por um lobisomem, e desde então se transforma a cada lua cheia.

Sírius Black, o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts, era alto, tinha um corpo escultural, cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Era artilheiro do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Seu apelido era Almofadinhas, quer dizer, apenas entre seus amigos marotos, por que entre as meninas ele tinha vários, Sí, Síssi, Lindinho, eram alguns dos "amáveis" apelidos que suas namoradas e admiradoras haviam lhe dado. Seu animago era um grande cão negro.

Fechando o grupo, apresentamos Tiago Potter, alto, cabelos negros, olhos castanho-esverdeados e como seu amigo Sírius, dono de um belo corpo e forte concorrente quando se tratava de popularidade. Ele era apanhador do time de quadribol, se transformava em um cervo, e seu apelido era Pontas.

Estavam todos aguardando ansiosamente a chegada do último ano em Hogwarts. Judy havia combinado com Lílian de encontrá-la no Caldeirão Furado, para que fossem juntas ao beco diagonal comprar o material escolar. Ás dez da manhã da véspera do embarque para Hogwarts, Lílian entrou no Caldeirão Furado, que estava lotado. Depois de algum tempo procurando a amiga, ela avistou Judy sentada em uma mesa, olhando constantemente para o relógio, e foi ao seu encontro.

– Olá Judy! – disse dando-lhe um abraço.

– Olá Lily! – respondeu ela.

– O Caldeirão está fervendo! Olha só quanta gente!

– É verdade! Vamos logo, antes que não sobrem livros na Floreios e Borrões!

– Não fale isso nem brincando Judy! – disse Lily rindo.

As duas foram em direção à entrada do Beco aos risos. Ao chegarem lá, perceberam que o local estava muito mais cheio que o caldeirão. Como sabiam que iriam passar tempo demais na Floreios e Borrões, decidiram deixá-la por último. Foram então à Madame Malkin para comprar novas vestes. O dia estava ótimo até entrarem na loja e se depararem com ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que os Marotos. Ao vê-las os quatro imediatamente foram ao seu encontro.

– Lily! – berrou Tiago. – Quanto tempo minha ruivinha! Quase morri de saudades nessas férias! – Lílian revirou os olhos e Judy suspirou tediosa.

– Em primeiro lugar, pra você é Evans! Em segundo, eu não sou sua ruivinha! E terceiro, devia ter morrido de uma vez, e não quase!

– Mau humor em um dia tão bonito, querida Lily? – Lílian revirou os olhos novamente.

– Potter, faça a gentileza de sair daqui! E leve esses seus amigos junto! – exclamou Judy.

– Bom dia pra você também Judy! Mais meu papo é com a Lily, se é que me entende... – disse Tiago.

– Caramba Pontas! Essa doeu até em mim! – falou Sírius, soltando uma gargalhada.

– Sinceramente, Black, se quiséssemos ouvir a opinião de um cachorro estaríamos em um canil, e não em uma loja de roupas! – disse Lílian sorrindo sarcasticamente. Sírius ficou emburrado, Judy soltou uma gargalhada e os outros Marotos prenderam o riso.

– Calma querida ruivinha! Não precisa atacar o pobre do Almofadinhas!

– Potter, pode me fazer um favor?

– Até dois se você quiser! – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

– Não me dirija a palavra! – berrou Lílian fazendo os marotos taparem os ouvidos. – Judy! Vamos embora daqui! – Mas a amiga não respondeu. Ela havia sido abordada por cinco garotinhos do terceiro ano e estava distribuindo autógrafos.

– Sinceramente Evans! A sua amiga anda um tanto papa anjo não acha? – Disse Sírius num tom indignado.

– Inveja mata Black! Você adoraria estar no lugar dela, só que dando autógrafos para menininhas!

– Acontece, querida ruivinha, – começou ele irônico – que minhas admiradoras já passaram da idade de colecionar figurinhas! – E ao acabar de falar, entraram na loja três menininhas do primeiro ano gritando "Sírius" e correndo ao encontro dele. Todos riram, e ele logo tratou de dispensar as garotinhas que saíram tristes da loja.

– Estou vendo o nível de suas admiradoras! – caçoou Lílian.

– Vamos Lily, depois a gente volta aqui! De preferência quando a loja estiver menos cheia! – disse Judy olhando para os Marotos.

– Estava esperando você se livrar dos seus admiradores!

– Eles iam chamar alguns dos seus, então disse que encontraremos todos em Hogwarts!

– Obrigada Judy, às vezes eles são insuportáveis!

– Eu que o diga! – disse Judy revirando os olhos. Os Marotos olhavam incrédulos para a conversa das garotas.

– E depois eu que sou o metido! – sussurrou Sírius para Tiago que concordou com a cabeça.

– Tchau Remo! Nos vemos amanhã na reunião dos monitores! – despediu-se Lílian caminhando até a porta da loja.

– Até mais Remo! – disse Judy acompanhando Lílian e saindo da loja.

– Até logo meninas! – respondeu Lupin corado.

– Por que motivo elas só falam com você? – perguntou Tiago irritado.

– Porque eu sou o único aqui que tem charme! – respondeu Aluado rindo.

– Ah, vamos logo provar essas roupas antes que a metida da Beauxton volte com sua amiga cabelo de fogo! – falou Sírius fingindo-se entediado.

– Por favor, Almofadinhas, não fale da Lílian perto de mim! – disse Tiago fingindo estar irritado.

– Desculpe Senhor Evans! – Todos começaram a rir.

O dia se passou razoavelmente bem, as meninas não voltaram a encontrar os marotos e todos conseguiram acabar suas compras, mesmo o Beco Diagonal estar quase estourando de tanta gente. Na próxima manhã estariam todos embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts, rumo ao último ano escolar.

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo! Ficou muito pequeno, mais o próximo será maior!

Abaixo estão dois trechos das confusões que estarão no próximo capítulo:

"– Sírius! – disse Tiago incrédulo – Não acredito que você ainda está assim?

– Ah, vá caçar fadas mordentes Pontas! Eu me arrumo em cinco minutos! – respondeu meio sonolento.

– Ninguém merece! – disse Tiago balançando a cabeça."

* * *

"– A gente não morde! – disse Pedro sorrindo.

– Tenho minhas dúvidas! – exclamou Judy, olhando para Sírius."

* * *

Bjinhus e Comentem!

Até o Próximo capítulo,

Jeje Black


	2. No Expresso de Hogwarts

N/A: Oiee, olha eu aqui de novo! Vim postar mais um capítulo, e quando acabarem de ler, dêem uma passada no meu Profile para ler minha Song-Fic "Você", também T/L. Queria agradecer os comentários da Carol Black Potter e da Cicy Padfoot do Floreios e Borrões e da Jane Poltergeist e Ly Black do Podem deixar que eu marco presença nas Fics de vocês! E espero que todos me deixem mais recados e votos ao longo dos capítulos. Bom, chega de blá, blá, blá!

Boa Leitura!

Esta história é totalmente baseada na série de livros Harry Potter da autora J.K. Rowling, portanto todos os direitos reservados a ela.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Capítulo II – Expresso de Hogwarts**

Amanheceu um lindo dia. Tiago Potter acordara bem mais cedo que o habitual. Dali a duas horas embarcaria no Expresso rumo ao seu último ano em Hogwarts. Depois de tomar um banho rápido e escovar os dentes, desceu rapidamente as escadas, indo em direção à cozinha. Chegando lá se deparou com seu amigo Almofadinhas totalmente descomposto e moribundo, sentado em uma cadeira. Sírius morava na casa de Tiago há alguns anos, desde que tivera uma horrível briga com sua mãe e saiu de casa, para a felicidade dele, diga-se de passagem. Ele foi atormentado pela mãe desde que nasceu, mais a situação piorou muito depois que ele foi selecionado para a Grifinória, no primeiro ano. Foi o desgosto da família, que por gerações vinha sendo da Sonserina. As brigas se tornaram insustentáveis e ele teve de sair de casa. Morar com os Potter era maravilhoso. Os pais de Tiago o tratavam como filho, além de assinar suas detenções periodicamente. Era tudo que ele precisava.

– Sírius! – disse Tiago incrédulo. –Não acredito que você ainda está assim!

– Ah, vá caçar fadas mordentes Pontas! – respondeu meio sonolento.

– Ninguém merece! – exclamou Tiago balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Minutos depois, Anne Potter, mãe de Tiago, entrou na cozinha. Ela tinha os cabelos ruivo-acastanhados e os olhos castanho-esverdeados, como os do filho. Tinha uma aparência dócil. Carregava duas malas e estava arrumada para sair. Ralhou com Sírius para que ele fosse se arrumar e fez algumas ameaças, para que ele fosse mais rápido. Os dois Marotos iriam para a estação sozinhos, já que os pais de Tiago iriam viajar para a Noruega no mesmo horário, à serviço do ministério. Como já eram maiores de idade, resolveram aparatar nas cabines do banheiro da Estação King Kross para não serem vistos (sorte a deles é que as cabines em que aparataram estavam vazias). Saíram do banheiro e foram direto para a passagem entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Já na plataforma 9 ¾ esperaram por Remo e Pedro, próximos à uma pilastra.

– Aluado e Rabicho, sempre atrasados! – reclamou Sírius olhando para o relógio.

– É a convivência com você Almofadinhas! – disse Lupin que acabara de encontrá-los. – E eu sempre chego na hora! Afinal de contas sou monitor, e devo dar o exemplo!

– Que desgosto! – disse Tiago balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Devia ter vergonha de falar isso Aluado! – indagou Pedro, que finalmente chegara.

– Bom, já que o Rabicho chegou é melhor procurarmos uma cabine, pois a esta altura já devem estar todas cheias! – disse por último Sírius.

Já dentro do Expresso, mais precisamente em uma cabine vazia, pois não haviam se atrasado, conversavam animadamente Lily e Judy.

– E você já viu aquele filme com o Tito Brux? – perguntou Lily sorrindo.

– Claro que sim! Ele está lindo nesse filme! Você sabe que minha mãe não me deixa ir ao cinema, mais esse filme eu não podia perder!

– Mais por que ela não deixa Judy? É tão normal!

– É normal, mais é coisa de trouxa. É aquela velha história, você sabe, "nós somos sangue-puro, não fique se misturando com trouxas!". Ridículo.

– Sua mãe é muito ultrapassada, sinceramente! Imagina se ela descobre que eu nasci trouxa! Ela corta sua cabeça por andar comigo!

– É pouco provável que ela saiba. Engoliu direitinho aquela história de que você é de uma família sangue-puro tradicional. – disse Judy dando uma gargalha e sendo acompanhada pela amiga. As risadas cessaram quando quatro garotos pararam na porta da cabine delas.

– Amada Lily! – disse Tiago entrando na cabine e sentando-se ao lado de Lílian.

– Potter, será que não tem outra cabine nesse trem?

– Com você dentro dela, só essa! – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto, no que Lílian revirou os olhos.

– Vocês vão lotar a cabine desse jeito! – reclamou Judy irritada.

– Infelizmente, Beauxton, não tem outra cabine no trem, como o Tiago já disse! – falou Sírius no mesmo tom.

– Não se preocupe Lílian, nós temos que ir para a reunião dos monitores. – avisou Lupin, no que foi respondido com uma cara de "depois a gente conversa" de Tiago.

– É verdade, já ia me esquecendo! Vamos então Remo? – disse levantando-se.

– E quanto a mim? Eu não quero ficar sozinha com esses garotos!

– Desculpe, Judy. Mais eu tenho mesmo que ir, sou monitora. E depois a reunião nem demora tanto, daqui a pouco estamos de volta. – e saiu da cabine acompanhada por Remo.

– Não esquenta Beauxton, a gente não morde! – disse Pedro rindo.

– Tenho minhas dúvidas! – retrucou ela, olhando para Sírius.

– O que foi agora? - disse Sírius irritado. – Eu posso até morder, mais não essa sua perna seca! – Judy olhou no mesmo instante para suas pernas.

– Eu não tenho perna seca (e ela realmente não tinha)! E você que tem esse... Esse vulcão na testa? – respondeu irritada. Sírius começou a passar a mão na testa à procura de uma possível espinha, mas não encontrou, já que Judy também estava mentindo.

Tiago e Pedro rolavam de rir no outro banco. Sírius apenas cruzou os braços emburrado e Judy enterrou a cara em um livro. A viagem se tornou um tanto quanto monótona, até que Sírius resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

– Ah, vamos fazer alguma coisa, isso aqui está um tédio! – disse bufando.

– Não sem a Lily, Almofadinhas! – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso maroto. Sírius riu.

– E aí? Vai ser o que? Snap explosivo? – perguntou Pedro.

– Pode ser. – respondeu Tiago. – Quer jogar Beauxton?

– Não jogo essas coisas fúteis. – disse ela sem tirar os olhos do livro.

– Você não sabe jogar nada! – falou Sírius provocando.

– Quem vê pensa, não é Black? – respondeu fechando o livro. – Você sabe mais que todos aqui, que eu sou tri-campeã do Torneio de Xadrez Bruxo de Hogwarts!

– E por que ele saberia disso? – perguntou Tiago desconfiado.

– Mais que feio! – disse ela irônica olhando para Sírius. – Quer dizer que você não disse para os seus amiguinhos que participa todos os anos do torneio?

– Meu Deus! – disse Tiago levando as mãos ao rosto. – Não estou acreditando Almofadinhas! Se fosse o Remo, era até aceitável, mais você?

– Também não é assim! – defendeu-se Sírius. – Eu só jogo pra zoar com a cara dos CDFs! Pra ganhar deles, entende?

– Pra roubar deles, você quer dizer! – falou Judy.

– Estamos tendo uma discussão aqui? – perguntou Lílian que havia acabado de chegar com Remo.

– Acabamos de descobrir um segredo do nosso amigo Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago sorrindo.

– O que foi? – perguntou Remo.

– O Almofadinhas participa todos os anos do Torneio de Xadrez de Hogwarts! – disse Pedro soltando uma gargalhada, fazendo Sírius corar.

– Você Sírius? Não acredito! – exclamou Lupin acompanhando Pedro e Tiago nas gargalhadas.

– Já chega ok? Já riram o bastante! – disse Sírius irritado.

– Nunca imaginei o Black em um torneio de xadrez! – falou Lílian rindo.

– Ninguém te perguntou nada Evans! – reclamou ele.

– Não precisa falar com a Lily assim, né Almofadinhas? – disse Tiago.

– Potter, não preciso que você fique me defendendo!

– Mas o que foi que eu te fiz pra você me tratar assim?

– Nasceu!

– Lily, Lily, quando é que eu vou te entender?

– No que depender de mim nunca!

– Chega! Pelo amor de Merlin! Vocês nunca calam a boca não? – disse Sírius irritado.

Ficaram todos calados. Lílian resolveu pegar um livro e passar o resto da viagem lendo, assim como Judy. Pedro dormiu a maior parte do tempo e Sírius, Tiago e Remo ficaram jogando Snap Explosivo.

N/A: Mais um capítulo curtinho, mas acho que por enquanto vai ser assim, a fic está apenas no começo...

No próximo capítulo:

"– Snape! Meu velho amigo! – disse Tiago sorrindo. O garoto começou a andar mais rápido mas o Maroto o seguiu, e passou o braço pelos seus ombros, seguido por Sírius, que fez o mesmo do outro lado. – Sabe, há muito tempo nós estamos pensando em lhe convidar para ser um Maroto!

– Sério? – respondeu Snape confuso.

– Não! – responderam Tiago e Sírius juntos, gargalhando furiosamente."

"– Sabe Sírius, eu andei pensando em uma coisa esses dias... – falou Tiago.

– O que? – perguntou Sírius curioso.

– Por que você nunca convidou a Beauxton para sair? Ela é a aluna mais bonita da Grifinória, depois da Lily é claro – concluiu ele. Sírius corou.

– Porque ela é uma idiota e garotas como ela não estão na minha lista! Levando em conta que ela ia me dar tantos foras quanto você recebe da Evans diariamente. – respondeu ele. Foi a vez de Tiago corar."

N/A: Bom é isso... Espero que vocês estejam gostando da Fic e, por favor, votem e comentem para eu saber o que vocês estão achando!

Bjinhus e T+

Jeje Black


	3. Lembranças

N/A: Olá! Tava com saudade de postar já... Mil desculpas pela demora... Mais foi realmente preciso. Vocês vão perceber que esse capítulo ficou bem maior que os outros dois. A explicação pra demora é que eu escrevo os capítulos à mão e depois tenho que digitar tudo no PC. Como esse ficou maior demorou mais pra bolar, escrever e digitar. Quero agradecer os comentários que me deixaram muito feliz! E espero que venham mais comentários positivos como os de vocês! Vou aproveitar pra avisar também que à partir do dia 1º de fevereiro os capítulos vão ser postados semanalmente, porque voltam as aulas (último ano galera! Huhu!) e acaba minha rotina de internet às 0:00 hrs. Quem quiser me pode me add no MSN pra trocar idéias, também ficarei muito feliz com isso! Como já me estendi demais fico por aqui. Bjuss e até o N/A no final do capítulo, rs!

Boa Leitura!

Esta história é totalmente baseada na série de livros Harry Potter da autora J.K. Rowling, portanto todos os direitos reservados a ela.

**

* * *

Capítulo III - Lembranças**

A viagem havia sido longa. Estava chovendo quando o trem alcançou seu destino. Remo e Lílian se separaram novamente do grupo para acompanhar os novos alunos do primeiro ano. A maioria dos alunos vestiam suas capas e capuzes a fim de se proteger da chuva até chegarem às carruagens. Judy saiu da cabine sem se dar o trabalho de despedir-se dos Marotos e juntou-se à algumas meninas de seu ano. Pedro conseguiu lugar em uma carruagem composta por alunos mais novos (foi a única que conseguira). Tiago e Sírius também se separaram, já que cada um deles seguiu viagem em uma carruagem repleta de meninas. Foi uma escolha difícil para os dois, já que eram muitas carruagens e muitas meninas querendo a presença deles.

Chegaram em Hogwarts e tomaram seus lugares. Como sempre, os alunos estavam muito agitados, mas o barulho da jovem professora Macgonagal entrando pela porta com os novos alunos fez as conversas cessarem. O chapéu seletor cantou, os alunos foram selecionados e agora todos aguardavam pelo discurso do diretor e pelo banquete (na verdade, este último era o mais aguardado).

– Bem vindos à hogwarts, alunos do primeiro ano! – começou Dumbledore. – E parabéns aos alunos do sétimo ano que chegaram brilhante mente à etapa final. À todos os outros, um ótimo ano! E o que estamos esperando? Que se inicie o banquete! – sorriu ele.

Os pratos se encheram e, como sempre, os alunos do primeiro ano ficavam maravilhados. Os outros apenas papeavam e comiam. Ao acabarem o banquete, Dumbledore levantou-se novamente.

– Vamos agora aos avisos. É preciso avisar aos novos alunos que mesmo depois de tantos anos a Floresta Proibida, continua sendo proibida! Como sempre os alunos á partir do terceiro ano poderão visitar Hogsmade com a supervisão do diretor de cada casa. Os alunos do quinto e sétimo ano devem preparar-se, isto quer dizer, estudar dobrado, para os NOM's e NIEM's. Quanto aos outros, apenas agradeçam por ainda não estarem ou já terem passado de um destes dois anos. – todos riram. – Brincadeiras á parte, os alunos do sétimo ano terão algumas recompensas pelo esforço com os exames. Um calendário generoso de eventos foi criado para que relaxem um pouco devido a tensão que irão sofrer neste ano de tantas escolhas, e vai ser afixado no mural de suas casas. – os alunos do sétimo ano olhavam-se curiosos, e os outros comentavam que era uma injustiça. Dumbledore não discutiu sobre isso. – Todo o resto que precisarem saber, será dito pelos diretores de suas casas e pelos monitores. Agora podem ir até seus dormitórios, e desejo novamente um maravilhoso ano!

Todos os alunos levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, causando um costumeiro alvoroço. Aquele era o dia em que a sala comunal ficava lotada, pois todos queriam comentar sobre suas férias. Também era de costume os marotos aprontarem alguma, para "estrearem" o ano. Não demorou muito e uma explosão foi ouvida do lado de fora do corredor. Os alunos começaram a se agitar e correr em direção a porta para saber o que tinha acontecido. Lílian estava conversando com Judy e mais duas meninas do sétimo ano, quando ouviu a explosão.

– Lá vamos nós... – disse entediada. – Isso já está se tornando cansativo, todo ano a mesma coisa... – ela subiu alguns degraus da escada do dormitório feminino e gritou para que todos a ouvissem. – Silêncio todos vocês! Todos voltem a seus lugares imediatamente. – os alunos obedeceram e ficaram em silêncio. – Assim está melhor. Senhores Potter e Black, façam o favor de me acompanharem até a porta.

Os alunos voltaram a conversar e Sírius e Tiago foram ao encontro dela.

– Sabe, isto já está se tornando cansativo, se querem armar alguma coisa pelo menos inovem! – disse ela num tom cansado. Ela nem gritava mais, já estava acostumada com esta cena.

– A nossa surpresa é nova este ano, amada Lily! – disse Tiago com aquele costumeiro sorriso maroto que só ele sabia fazer.

– É Evans! – ele apenas sorriu.

– Infelizmente, dessa vez não foi a gente, Evans – completou Sírius.

– Vocês são os únicos que armam essas confusões no primeiro dia de aula!

– Então temos um concorrente! – retrucou Tiago.

– Olha ali! – apontou Sírius para um menino que entrava sorrateiramente na sala com o rosto e mãos sujos.

– Hei garoto! Venha aqui! – berrou Lílian para o menino que primeiramente se assustou, e depois foi vagarosamente ao seu encontro. – O que você estava fazendo?

– Soltando fogos Felibusteiros. – respondeu ele normalmente.

– Você é do primeiro ano?

– Sou.

– Sabia que isto é proibido?

– Sabia.

– E por que fez?

– Só pra descontrair. – disse o menino sorrindo. Lílian o olhava incrédula.

– Ah garoto! Muito bom, muito bom! Você poderia ser um maroto se não fosse tão novo! Qual seu nome? – perguntou Tiago.

– Ralph.

– Prazer, eu sou Tiago Potter e esse é meu amigo, Sírius Black. – Tiago apertou a mão do garoto, Sírius fez o mesmo.

– Uau! Vocês são uma lenda!

– É sim, nós sabemos... – disse Sírius sorrindo.

– Chega! – berrou Lílian, parecia ter saído do choque. – O que você fez foi errado! Acompanhe-me, por favor!

– Ok... Até mais! Vocês são bem legais caras! – despediu-se o garoto.

– Que novidade... – disse Sírius para Tiago.

– Hei, garoto! Vê se não apronta muito hein! Ainda somos nós que fazemos as coisas por aqui! – disse Tiago. Ralph acenou positivamente enquanto ouvia o sermão de Lílian.

– Ai, ai, essa nova geração... – comentou Sírius.

– Nem me fale Almofadinhas, nem me fale! – sorriu Tiago.

A noite veio e passou rapidamente. Tudo voltaria ao normal pela manhã, quando os alunos voltariam as suas rotinas. Logo cedo, Lupin afixou o calendário de eventos da Grifinória. Um pequeno alvoroço se formou em frente ao mural ao longo que os alunos desciam dos dormitórios. Lílian e Judy desceram ainda cedo. Enquanto Lily foi anotar os eventos Judy ficou arrumando seu material. Após tudo arrumado ela foi ao encontro da amiga e juntas seguiram para o salão principal, tomar o café da manhã.

– E então? Quais são as novidades que Dumbledore prometeu?

– Várias! Esse ano realmente será repleto de diversões, além dos estudos... – respondeu Lílian.

– Mas conta logo Lily! Que atividades são essas?

– Deixe-me ver... – disse Lílian segurando o pergaminho de modo que pudesse lê-lo. – Teremos as visitas à Hogsmade, um baile estilo medieval após os NIEM's além do baile de formatura, um dia de folga a cada vez que a nossa casa ganhar no quadribol, dois dias de folga antes dos NIEM's e uma visita ao Ministério da Magia para sabermos mais sobre as profissões que vamos seguir.

– Nossa! É ótimo! Dois bailes em um único ano! Tenho que começar a pensar nos vestidos e na lista de meninos à se candidatar para ir comigo!

– Bobagem Judy! Até lá você pode até estar namorando.

– Merlim me livre disso! E desperdiçar a diversão de escolher meu acompanhante? Não mesmo!

– Ai, ai. Acho que você nunca vai mudar! – disse Lílian sorrindo.

Ainda na sala comunal da Grifinória e bem atrasados para o café, se encontravam os Marotos.

– Sinceramente! – exclamou Remo. – Nós vamos perder o café! O Pedro já até foi na frente!

– E qual a novidade? Ele sempre vai... E nós podemos perder a primeira aula, mais não o café! – disse Sírius vestindo a capa e se dirigindo para a porta.

– Relaxa Aluado, nós já estamos indo, olha só, já estamos do lado de fora! – mostrou Tiago ao saírem da sala comunal.

– O que dizia no calendário Aluado? – perguntou Sírius.

– Tem alguns eventos legais. Depois das aulas vocês poderão ler com calma. Acho que o que mais vai interessar vocês são os dois bailes, o de formatura e outro medieval, depois dos NIEM's.

– Maravilha! – disse Sírius com um enorme sorriso. – Baile é igual a garotas e garotas é igual à diversão! Tem coisa melhor?

– Eu convidaria a Lily, mais ela nunca iria aceitar...

– Para com essa paixão platônica Pontas! Tem garotas mais bonitas! – reclamou Sírius.

– Eu não estou apaixonado, você sabe, eu só quero ela na minha lista...

– Engana minha avó Pontas! Isso está virando obsessão! Pensa em todas as garotas que vão se convidar pra ir com a gente cara!

– E você vai com quem?

– Com a mais bonita, oras! – respondeu Sírius Remo revirava os olhos entediado com a conversa.

– Da Grifinória?

– Provavelmente...

– Então você vai convidar a Beauxton?

– Ta maluco Pontas? A garota é intolerável!

– Sabe Sírius, eu andei pensando em uma coisa esses dias... – falou Tiago.

– O que? – perguntou Sírius curioso.

– Por que você nunca convidou a Beauxton para sair? Ela é a aluna mais bonita da Grifinória, depois da Lily é claro – concluiu ele. Sírius corou.

– Porque ela é uma idiota e garotas como ela não estão na minha lista! Levando em conta que ela ia me dar tantos foras quanto você recebe da Evans diariamente. – respondeu ele. Foi a vez de Tiago corar.

– As mocinhas vão parar de falar pra respirar? Já chegamos! – interrompeu Remo.

Era de praxe os dois se sentarem ao lado de Lílian e Judy, tanto que Pedro estava sentado perto delas quando chegaram. Mais desta vez os dois Marotos passaram direto pelas duas e se sentaram longe. Apenas Remo sentou-se ao lado delas, não estava a fim de continuar ouvindo a mesma conversa.

– Que milagre é esse? – perguntou Lílian.

– O que? – disse Remo confuso.

– O Potter não veio me encher hoje!

– Ainda bem! Ele ia trazer o Black, e ele é intolerável! – disse Judy revirando os olhos. Remo teve a impressão de já ter ouvido isso antes, só que de Sírius.

– Está sentindo falta dele, Lílian? – perguntou Lupin sorrindo.

– É claro que não! – respondeu ela corando. – A propósito, por que você não se sentou com eles hoje?

– Estão falando demais por causa do baile... Quase fiquei surdo no caminho pra cá!

– Sei como é... – disse Lílian olhando para amiga que fez cara de desentendida. – E é claro que o Potter e o Black já estão tramando suas "galinhagens"!

– Eles não são tão galinhas assim! – defendeu Remo.

– Depende... – começou Judy. – Já que o Black é um cachorro nato!

– Como você sabe? – perguntou Lupin temendo que Judy e Lílian tivessem descobertos que os Marotos eram animagos.

– Todo mundo sabe! As atitudes dele fazem com que mereça esse título carinhoso. – respondeu ela irônica.

– É melhor esquecermos esses injurios da vida e comermos, antes que as aulas comecem! – disse Lílian por fim.

O café acabou e todos foram para suas aulas. O sétimo ano da Grifinória tinha os dois primeiros turnos de História da Magia, para a alegria de Tiago, Sírius e Pedro, que aproveitaram as aulas para dormir mais um pouco. Tiago achava impressionante o fato de dormir, acordar e a aula ainda não ter acabado. Mas, quando acabou, todos trataram de sair rapidamente. Judy foi abordada por alguns admiradores da Sonserina, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy e Snape faziam parte do grupo. Lílian combinou de encontra-la na próxima aula, pois não estava afim de ouvir um "sua sangue ruim idiota!" tão cedo. Os Marotos saíram da sala logo em seguida.

– Que ridículo! Não sei o que esses idiotas vêem na Beauxton!

– Evidentemente o que você não vê, caro Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago sorrindo. – Mais olha lá! Não é o Ranhoso?

– É sim! Vamos lá! – disse Sírius andando rapidamente.

– Ranhoso! – exclamou Tiago. – Como foram suas férias?

– Não precisa responder! – disse Sírius rapidamente. – Foram péssimas, não foram? O shampoo como sempre estava em falta!

– Cala essa boca Potter! E você também Black! – disse Lúcius Malfoy irritado.

– E você Malfoy? Vejo que faz o oposto, já que seus cabelos parecem tão bem cuidados... – retrucou Tiago.

– E mais longos! – continuou Sírius. – Diz aí, você está se inspirando nas veelas né? Eu já desconfiava... Está deixando seu lado feminino tomar conta de você!

A confusão havia se formado. Era feitiço pra cá, "idiota é você" pra lá . O tumulto começou a ficar maior, e no fim o resultado foi o mesmo. Professora Macgonagal separando a briga, sonserinos para a ala hospitalar e Marotos ilesos e sorridentes indo para a diretoria. Acabaram chegando todos atrasados na aula. Grifinória perdeu vinte pontos e os Marotos ganharam três dias de detenção. O resto do dia correu calmamente. Às dez horas da noite, restavam poucos alunos dispersos na sala comunal. Os Marotos estavam, milagrosamente, fazendo suas tarefas, com exceção de Pedro, que já havia ido se deitar sem fazer nada. Remo estava quase terminando e tinha muitas de suas anotações copiadas por Tiago e Sírius. Os dois não estavam nem na metade quando Lily e Judy passaram por eles com livros fechados e muitos pergaminhos escritos.

– Lily, meu amor! – chamou Tiago. – Você já acabou suas tarefas?

– Evidentemente, Potter! Por quê?

– Você pode me emprestar algumas anotações então...

– É claro que não! As tarefas são individuais!

– Garanto que você emprestou pra Beauxton!

– Faça-me o favor Potter! – reclamou Judy. – Eu já acabei todas as tarefas da semana! Não preciso que ninguém me empreste nada!

– O que! – exclamou Sírius incrédulo. – Como você pode ter terminado enquanto nós ainda estamos na metade das tarefas que temos que entregar amanhã?

– Qualquer um que não tenha o cérebro programado para pensar apenas em garotas consegue tal façanha Black! – respondeu ela ainda mais irritada.

– Falou a santa! Vive rodeada de garotos pelos corredores!

– Inveja é uma coisa tão feia! Pelo menos eu não vivo arrumando encrencas e colecionando detenções!

– Desculpem interromper a discussão, – disse Lílian – mais a Macgonagal mandou avisar que os senhores encrenqueiros terão detenção amanhã, às oito da noite. Ah, e que ficou muito decepcionada com você Remo, – ele corou. – muito mesmo!

– Agora se nos dão licença vamos dormir, porque ao contrário de vocês nós já terminamos nossas tarefas! – disse Judy indo em direção à escada do dormitório, sendo seguida por Lílian.

– Boa noite, querida Lily! E sonhe comigo! – disse Tiago enquanto elas subiam as escadas.

– Já disse que pra você é Evans! E sonhar com você não é sonho, é pesadelo, e dos graves! – berrou ela de cima da escada e entrou no dormitório.

– Não sei o que eu fiz pra ela me amar tanto...

– Esquece Pontas, essa é uma pergunta que só o "amor" dela pode te responder. – disse Sírius.

– Mudando de assunto... – interrompeu Remo. – Vocês viram no que me meteram? Eu sou monitor! Não posso ficar levando detenções por causa da birra de vocês com o Ranhoso.

– Para com isso Aluado! Você viu a cara nojenta dele? Sírius gargalhava relembrando a cena que se passou mais cedo.

– Por que vocês implicam tanto com ele?

– Nossa Aluado! A gente nunca te contou? Na verdade a gente nunca foi com a cara dele mesmo, mais teve um motivo inicial. – disse Tiago.

– Não, mais já que entrou no assunto, pode contar!

– Bom, tudo começou...

**

* * *

Remembrance (Lembrança)**

_Era uma linda manhã de sol. Tiago Potter, um garotinho de onze anos, entrava pela primeira vez no expresso de Hogwarts. Ele procurava uma cabine, quando avistou uma com apenas um garoto dentro._

– _Olá! – disse ele para o garoto. – Posso ficar aqui?_

– _Claro, senta aí! Também sou novato. – respondeu o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis._

_Os dois começaram a conversar e logo se tornaram amigos. Quando ouviram o carrinho de doces se aproximar da cabine saíram para comprar alguns. O carrinho estava parado na cabine ao lado e uma garotinha de cabelos ruivos era a última da fila. Os meninos aguardaram em frente a cabine, até que o carrinho chega-se até eles, para não entrar na fila. Um garoto de cabelos sebosos, nariz grande e pele oleosa saiu da cabine em frente e entrou na fila._

– _Olá! – disse o garoto para a menina ruiva._

– _Olá! – respondeu ela._

– _Prazer, meu nome é Severo Snape!_

– _O prazer é meu! – disse a garota sorrindo._

_Eles conversaram por um bom tempo, pois um garoto do terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa comprou os últimos doces e a senhora teve que repor o estoque do carrinho. Eles conversaram sobre vários assuntos e podia-se notar que o garoto demonstrava uma certa afinidade pela ruivinha. Até que..._

– _Você, bem... Quer dizer... Você é bem bonita sabe... – disse o garoto encabulado. _

– _Ah, obrigada! – respondeu a menina corando._

– _Mais você ainda não me disse seu nome..._

– _Oh, me desculpe! Me chamo Lílian Evans! – disse ela sorrindo._

– _Evans? – berrou o garoto. – Uma das mais novas sangue-ruins de Hogwarts?_

– _Como ousa? – disse ela indignada._

– _Você nem deve saber o que isso significa!_

– _Eu li em Hogwarts, Uma História! E essa é a pior ofensa para alguém que nasceu trouxa!_

– _Pelo menos não é burra! Que nojo! Eu vou sair daqui antes que você me contamine! – e o garoto saiu da fila direto para sua cabine. A pobre garotinha saiu correndo e chorando, também indo para sua cabine._

– _Sabe Sírius... Nós devíamos pregar uma peça nesse idiota qualquer dia desses... – disse Tiago para o novo amigo._

– _É verdade. Vai ser divertido! _

**Fim da Remembrance**

* * *

– ...E foi assim que nós arrumamos um motivo pra mexer com o Ranhoso. Nós só te conhecemos em Hogwarts, Aluado.

– Nossa como o Snape é ridículo! Quem vê pensa que ele é sangue-puro!

– Nós não sabíamos que ele era mestiço na época.

– Mas vocês só mexeram com ele no segundo ano né?

– Sim, mais não na primeira vez que você está lembrado. No primeiro dia que mexemos com ele você estava na sua fase "aluada" e não estava com a gente. Mais você sabe, no segundo ano nós já estávamos famosos, já éramos os Marotos. As vezes fico impressionado como chegamos tão rapidamente ao auge! – disse Sírius no que Tiago concordou sorrindo triunfante e remo revirou os olhos sorrindo. – Mas deixa eu te contar, eu e o Pontas estávamos passando pelo corredor quando avistamos ele perturbando um garotinho do primeiro ano da Corvinal. Nós percebemos que aquela era a hora de "brincar" um pouquinho com o humor dele. Fomos andando rapidamente ao encontro dele e falamos como se o conhecêssemos há tempos...

**

* * *

Outra Remenbrance**

_– Snape! Meu velho amigo! – disse Tiago sorrindo. O garoto começou a andar mais rápido mas o Maroto o seguiu e passou o braço pelos seus ombros, seguido por Sírius, que fez o mesmo do outro lado. – Sabe, há muito tempo nós estamos pensando em lhe convidar para ser um Maroto!_

_– Sério? – respondeu Snape confuso._

_– Não! – responderam Tiago e Sírius juntos, gargalhando furiosamente. Snape ficou furioso e se não fosse o bastante Tiago ainda conjurou alguns ovos que se quebravam em cima da cabeça do garoto. Os dois Marotos saíram triunfantes e o pobre Snape correu como um louco de um lado para o outro tentando fazer os ovos pararem de quebrar._

**Fim da Remembrance**

* * *

– ...Foi coisa pequena, nós éramos muito pirralhos pra aprontar com ele o que a gente apronta hoje. Mais valeu a pena! – sorriu Sírius.

– As histórias de vocês não são lá grande consolo mais já serve pra eu ter adorado acertar aquele feitiço na cara do Ranhoso! – todos riram.

– Acho melhor irmos dormir agora... Amanhã será um grande dia... De broncas por não termos feito as tarefas. – disse Tiago desanimado, espreguiçando-se.

– Broncas pra vocês caro Pontas e Almofadinhas, pois eu já terminei! – triunfou Remo. E os três subiram exaustos para o dormitório masculino.

* * *

N/A: E então? O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Gostaria de saber se vocês preferem esse tipo de capítulo, mais longo, ou os mais curtinhos. Dessa vez é muito importante que vocês deixem seus comentários pra eu saber como resolver esse dilema, rs. Como sempre, opiniões, críticas e sugestões serão sempre bem-vindas!

Como de praxe, no próximo capítulo... rsrsrs:

"– Cara! Você ta afim da Evans! – disse Sírius incrédulo. – Você realmente gosta dela!

– Não gosto não!

– Imagina se gostasse!

– Ta bom Almofadinhas, eu confesso... Mais o que eu vou fazer agora?

– Sei lá Pontas! Tenta se jogar da Torre de Astronomia... Deve dar certo!"

* * *

"– Sabe Lily, eu falei com o Tiago...

– Que Tiago? – interrompeu ela.

– O Potter, oras!

– E desde quando você chama ele de Tiago, Judy?

– Desde hoje... Ele não é uma pessoa ruim depois que se conhece...

– Por Merlim! Você está ficando louca? Não está gostando dele né?

– Claro que não Lily! Ele é apenas um amigo agora. Me desculpe mais tem meninos mais bonitos na Grifinória...

– De quem você está falando?

– De ninguém! – respondeu Judy corando. – Mais me fala, por que você ficou tão irritada pelo fato de eu ser amiga do Tiago?"

* * *

Bjus e Até o Próximo Capítulo!

Jeje Black


	4. Confissão

N/A: Ah finalmente consegui postar o capítulo!! Nem acredito! Esse capítulo ficou bem maior que os outros, então espero que gostem!

Confissão

Duas semanas haviam se passado. Lílian e Judy começaram a ficar neuróticas por causa dos NIEM´S que seriam daqui à muitos meses. Essa semana os alunos teriam a primeira visita do ano à Hogsmade e estavam animados com isso.

Estavam apenas na segunda-feira, mas à visita ao vilarejo era o assunto principal. De noite, na sala comunal, os Marotos se divertiam enquanto planejavam o que iam fazer durante o passeio.

– Aluado, para de falar dos deveres que temos que fazer ao chegar lá e tenta arrumar alguma diversão pra colocar na lista!

– Não são tarefas Almofadinhas! E sim a realidade! Temos que comprar o tal traje medieval, pesquisar com os moradores algumas profissões, comprar novos trajes de inverno...

– Eu acho que deveriam ter colocado isso na lista de material! – exclamou Pedro.

– Acontece caro Rabicho, que o baile medieval foi uma surpresa! E os trajes só são vendidos em uma loja, que fica exatamente em Hogsmade, a "Valfenda - Trajes Medievais"!

– Chega Aluado! Depois a gente vê isso, que saco! – Disse Tiago irritado. – O importante agora é apostar!

– Apostar o que Pontas? – Perguntou Sírius confuso.

– Apostar quantos copos de Wisky de Fogo cada um vai beber, oras!

– Caracas Pontas! Eu já tinha me esquecido! Nós amos entrar de cabeça erguida no Cabeça de Javali e pedir nossas bebidas! – Disse Sírius animado.

– Por quê? – Perguntou Rabicho confuso como sempre.

– Porque agora nós somos maiores de idade criatura! – Respondeu Sírius dando um tapa na testa do amigo.

– Lembrei de uma coisa importante para vocês. – Disse Lupin. – Já convidou alguma garota para se encontrar lá Almofadinhas?

– Ah sim, convidei a Siena, da Corvinal, quer dizer, ela me convidou.

– Uau! Ela é muito gata Almofadinhas! – Exclamou Pedro no que o amigo sorriu triunfante.

– E é tapada como uma toupeira. – Disse Remo.

– Não começa Aluado! Você vai com quem? Posso saber? – Perguntou Sírius.

– Eu combinei de me encontrar lá com a Amye da Lufa-Lufa, você sabe, pra conversar...

– O que?! – Exclamou Tiago. – Como conversar? Que eu saiba se faz mais do que conversar em um encontro Almofadinhas! Você não vai beijar a Amye?

– Não sei Pontas! Ta legal? Não sei! Se rolar, talvez! Mais e você? Vai com quem? – Desviou Lupin rapidamente, extremamente corado.

– Com a Anne, amiga da Siena. Tem mais dois amigos dela que vão se juntar à gente pelo que ela me disse, mais eles também vão estar acompanhados. Por que você e o Pedro não se juntam à gente com as garotas de vocês?

– Valeu Pontas, mas eu vou dar uma volta com a Amye.

– E eu não arrumei nenhuma garota – Disse Rabicho desanimado.

– Já que é assim...

O tempo havia passado rapidamente. Logo, na sala comunal, só restaram Judy e Lily perto da lareira, três fãs de Sírius próximas a uma janela e, os Marotos. A sala estava silenciosa e tranqüila, pois todos conversavam baixo. Foi quando entraram pela janela, duas grandes corujas da torre. As aves traziam dois bilhetes, um para Lily e, outro para Judy. Após ler as mensagens elas começaram a dar pulinhos e risadinhas abafadas.

– Mas o que será que elas receberam? – Perguntou Sírius curioso.

– Não sei, mas eu vou perguntar! – Respondeu Tiago tão curioso quanto ele.

– E até aprece que elas vão te contar Pontas! – Disse Remo.

– Grande Aluado! Tenho certeza que pra você elas falam! – Exclamou Sírius.

– Eu não vou perguntar! É muita inconveniência!

– Poxa Aluado! O que custa?

– Que droga... Eu vou, mas não garanto nada! – Respondeu levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a lareira onde se encontravam as meninas.

– Olá! – Disse Remo animadamente.

– Olá Remo! – Falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

– Boas notícias? – Perguntou ele olhando para as mensagens.

– Eu não acredito... – Disse Judy revirando os olhos. – Foram seus amigos que mandaram você vir aqui não foi Remo?

– Tenho certeza de que foi idéia do Potter, aquele curioso! – Exclamou Lílian antes que o Remo pudesse responder.

– Não, é que...

– Pois diga a eles, Remo Lupin, que nós recebemos convites para sair com os garotos mais lindos de Hogwarts! – Interrompeu Judy.

– Isso mesmo! E agora, se nos dá licença vamos dormir! Boa noite! – Disse Lílian levantando-se e seguindo em direção ao dormitório, seguida por Judy. Já Remo voltou ao encontro dos Marotos.

– Ótimo! Tive que ficar escutando uma ladainha por culpa de vocês!

– Não esquenta Aluado! – disse Sírius rindo – Conta logo vai!

– Elas disseram que foram convidadas para sair pelos garotos mais lindos de Hogwarts. É isso. Mas Não disseram nomes, é claro.

– Mas nós não as convidamos! – Exclamou Tiago confuso, olhando para Sírius que estava na mesma.

– Elas não se referiam a vocês tapados! – Disse Lupin revirando os olhos.

– Essa foi demais! É claro que não existe ninguém mais bonito que eu nessa escola! – Falou Sírius cheio de si.

– Vai pensando Almofadinhas! Óbvio que eu sou o mais bonito! Fala sério! – Exclamou Tiago no mesmo estado que Sírius.

– Façam o favor de parar ok? Vamos dormir que é melhor! – Disse por fim Remo e todos subiram para o dormitório.

A semana passou e logo veio o fim de semana. Lily e Judy estavam animadas para seus encontros, e conversavam alegremente enquanto se arrumavam. Muitas outras garotas estavam radiantes, e o dia ensolarado estava ajudando a levantar os ânimos de todos.

Logo, todos desceram para a sala comunal e ficaram por lá, esperando a hora de sair. Os Marotos estavam reunidos próximos à janela. Tiago e Sírius se distanciaram do grupo, e ao passar por Judy e Lily, esbarraram nelas.

– Potter! Black! Será que podem olhar por onde andam? – Reclamou Lílian.

– Calma Lily! Foi sem querer... – Respondeu Tiago sorrindo.

– Vocês fazendo alguma coisa sem querer? Isso é ridículo! – exclamou Judy revirando os olhos.

– Como você consegue ser tão chata Beauxton? Por Merlin! – reclamou Sírius.

– Faça o favor Black, pare de atormentar a minha amiga! E se puderem nos dar licença, temos mais o que fazer do que ficar falando com dois idiotas que nem vocês!

– Pois fique sabendo Evans, que nós também temos um encontro, e diga-se de passagem, com grotas muito mais interessantes que vocês! – Disse Tiago com um ar de superioridade.

– Ótimo Potter, então aproveite bem o seu passeio e nos deixe em paz! Tenham um bom dia. – Disse Lílian com desprezo, virando as costas e puxando Judy.

– Como ela consegue cara? – Perguntou Tiago.

– Consegue o que?

– Ser assim, tão fria. Ela nem ligou quando eu disse que tinha um encontro com outra garota.

– Você que se ilude pensando que ela gosta de você! Todo mundo já tentou te dizer que ela nem liga.

– Grande coisa, eu também não gosto dela, só me divirto com isso.

– Espero que sim Pontas... Porque não é isso que parece...

– Sírius, não me irrita! Eu não suporto essa garota, só faço essas coisas pra rir da cara dela!

– Já que é assim, é melhor irmos logo.

O dia passou rápido. De tarde, os Marotos se separaram para encontrar com as garotas. Sírius e Tiago haviam combinado de se encontrar com as garotas de Corvinal em uma praça perto do Cabeça de Javali. Ao chegarem, cumprimentaram-nas.

– E então? Para onde vamos? – Perguntou Sírius.

– Precisamos esperar nossos amigos, eles vão se juntar a nós, lembra? – respondeu Siena.

– Ah sim, tinha me esquecido. E quando eles vão chegar?

– Já estão vindo, logo ali. – Apontou Siena para dois casais que estavam se aproximando.

– Isso é algum tipo de piada? – Perguntou Sírius incrédulo.

– Só pode ser Almofadinhas! – Respondeu Tiago no mesmo estado.

– O que houve? – Perguntou Anne, no momento em que os casais chegaram.

– Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira não é? – Disse Lílian com um sorriso pasmo.

– Eu não acredito que nós vamos ter que passar o resto do dia com esses garotos idiotas! – Reclamou Judy cruzando os braços.

– Na verdade, querida, quem vai passar o dia com eles somos nós! – Disse Siena abraçando Sírius, sendo seguida por Anne, que abraçou Tiago.

– Pois façam um ótimo proveito! – Disse Lílian.

– Bom, eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia nós ficarmos todos juntos... – Falou o garoto que estava acompanhando Lílian.

– Olha garota, eu estou achando que você está com inveja! – Exclamou Anne abraçando ainda mais o Tiago.

– Faça-me o favor, se eu quisesse alguma coisa com o Potter eu não iria precisar roubá-lo de uma garota medíocre como você!

– Ah mais eu acabo com a sua raça sua nerd da Grifinória! – Gritou Anne, que ao fazer menção de ir pra cima da Lílian foi puxada para trás fortemente por Tiago.

– O que você pensa que vai fazer? – Perguntou ele.

– Você está defendendo essa... Essa ridícula?

– Eu só não quero brigas aqui!

– Pois então fique com ela e faça bom proveito! – Gritou Anne empurrando Tiago. A garota puxou a amiga e ambas saíram furiosas da praça.

– Olha aqui Potter, eu não preciso de ninguém me defendendo ok? E vamos embora daqui, porque esses dois já conseguiram estragar o nosso dia! – Disse Lílian, que juntamente com Judy e os dois garotos, se retirou da praça.

– Cara! Você ta afim da Evans! – disse Sírius incrédulo. – Você realmente gosta dela!

– Não gosto não!

– Imagina se gostasse!

– Ta bom Almofadinhas, eu confesso... Mais o que eu vou fazer agora?

– Sei lá Pontas! Tenta se jogar da Torre de Astronomia... Deve dar certo!

– Eu to falando sério Sírius! – Disse Tiago olhando a ruiva se distanciar.

– Demorou tanto pra admitir e agora quer que eu ajude? Esse mundo dá voltas mesmo!

– Da pra parar de zoar e me dizer algo que preste?

– Eu acho que você devia pesquisar, pra saber se ela sente algo... Mesmo que seja mínimo... Muito mínimo...

– Você me anima sabia?

– Eu sou demais!

Logo começou a escurecer e os alunos voltaram a Hogwarts. O Salão comunal ficou cheio como sempre, e todos ainda estavam animados com o passeio. Aos poucos o tempo foi passando e, assim, o salão esvaziando. Lílian parecia estar com dor de cabeça e foi se deitar antes de Judy, que ficou lendo um livro de quadribol. Os Marotos logo se retiraram, mais Tiago permaneceu na sala. Quando percebeu que todos haviam subido se aproximou de Judy.

– Oi! – exclamou Tiago com um sorriso.

– Ahn? Ah oi Potter. O que você quer? – perguntou Judy com uma cara de indiferença.

– Por que você é tão ignorante? É a convivência com a Lílian?

– Talvez... E por que você é tão inconveniente? É a convivência com o Black?

– Pode ser também... – Tiago sorriu novamente, Judy o acompanhou.

– E então o que houve?

– É que eu não sei se devo falar, por que você pode contar para a Lily...

– Eu sou a melhor amiga dela, obviamente eu devo contar se achar necessário...

– Eu não sei mais o que eu faço... Preciso da sua ajuda para saber uma coisa...

– O que?

– A Lily gosta de mim? Por menor que seja esse sentimento, ele existe?

– Você quer dizer que você realmente gosta dela?

– Sim...

– Eu não acredito! – disse Judy chocada. – Eu sempre imaginei que fosse pura canalice sua!

– É mais eu realmente gosto dela e, por isso, preciso saber se ela sente algo por mim...

– Quer saber sinceramente?

– O mais sincero possível...

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho. – o silêncio tomou conta da sala.

– Ela te despreza. – disse Judy voltando a olhar para seu livro.

– Sério? Quer dizer, ela não gosta nem um pouquinho?

– Não.

– Você pode me ajudar então?

– E por que eu deveria ajudar você?

– Porque eu descobri que a amo... – os olhos azuis esverdeados de Tiago se encheram de lágrimas.

– Nunca pensei em ver Tiago Potter assim por qualquer pessoa! É realmente verdadeiro o que você sente por ela?

– Sim!

– Então eu posso tentar te ajudar Potter...

– Tiago. Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

– Ok, Tiago. Pode me chamar de Judy então. – disse ela sorrindo. – Mas não prometo nada...

– Tudo bem, qualquer ajuda é valida. – disse Tiago subindo para o dormitório.

Ao amanhecer Judy percebeu que havia dormido no salão comunal, então subiu para o dormitório para trocar de roupa e ir tomar café. Lá encontrou Lílian com uma cara nada boa.

– O que houve com você? – Perguntou Judy.

– Acho que não melhorei muito, mas não posso perder a aula de hoje! E você? Por que está com essa cara amassada?

– Dormi no salão comunal...

– De novo?

– É... Sabe Lily, eu falei com o Tiago...

– Que Tiago? – interrompeu ela.

– O Potter, oras!

– E desde quando você chama ele de Tiago, Judy?

– Desde hoje... Ele não é uma pessoa ruim depois que se conhece...

– Por Merlim! Você está ficando louca? Não está gostando dele né?

– Claro que não Lily! Ele é apenas um amigo agora. Me desculpe mais tem meninos mais bonitos na Grifinória...

– De quem você está falando?

– De ninguém! – respondeu Judy corando. – Mais me fala, por que você ficou tão irritada pelo fato de eu ser amiga do Tiago?

– Porque ele é um idiota, oras!

– E por que você tem tanta raiva dele?

– Ele merece... É um galinha, intrometido e adora ficar me azucrinando.

– Já parou pra pensar que ele pode realmente gostar de você?

– Mais ele não gosta! – interrompeu Sírius que havia chegado junto com Remo.

– Sírius Black! Não se intrometa na conversa alheia! – reclamou Judy.

– E você não fale pelas costas das pessoas o que não sabe!

– Ridículo!

– Ridícula!

– Intrometido!

– Intrigueira!

Remo olhou para Lílian que estava com a mesma expressão inconformada que ele.

– O que acha de deixarmos eles discutindo sozinhos?

– Eu não deixaria a Judy, mais hoje eu não estou muito bem para aturar isso...

– Ok então vamos.

Lílian e Remo deixaram a sala e os dois nem perceberam. Continuaram a se xingar até que Tiago desceu as escadas.

– O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou o maroto.

– Acontece que essa idiota da Beauxton estava insinuando para a Evans q você gosta dela!

– E esse imbecil do Black me interrompeu quando eu ia obter uma informação da Lily!

– Será que não dava pra vocês trabalharem em conjunto?

– O que? Não da pra fazer nada junto com a Beauxton!

– Penso o mesmo de você!

– Acontece caro almofadinhas que a Judy também está me ajudando!

– E pra que você precisa dela?

– Eu sou amiga da Lily seu cachorro raivoso! E você não!

– Então deixe que ela vire também a sua melhor amiga já que você não precisa mais de mim, só de sua adorável Lily! – e Sírius saiu batendo a porta.

– Ele é tão infantil! – disse Judy inconformada.

– Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava... – suspirou Tiago.

N/A: E então o que acharam? espero que tenham gostado! por favor comentem!! Bjuss

Jeje Black


End file.
